


Preseason Goals

by orpikjam44



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpikjam44/pseuds/orpikjam44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written and also takes place after the Wings win over the Boston Bruins in Boston, preseason 2013. For all intents and purposes, they're speaking in Swedish, because Johnny-Ericsson-English is a bitch to write.</p>
<p>Fluff, because fluff is necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preseason Goals

“Come on, Nik, you know you’re proud of yourself. Admit it. That was a nice goal.”

Nik was pulling on his suit jacket, his hair still wet from the shower. It _had_ felt good, even though his power play goal that night against the Bruins was only one of eight scored on the night. “It’s the pre-season, Johnny Ericsson,” he said, giving his dark-haired teammate a smile and a raise of his eyebrows. “Plus, I’m a defenseman. The defense shouldn’t be relied on for scoring--”

Johnny waved his big hand dismissively, wrinkling his nose. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it before. Come on, I’m pretty proud of myself whenever I can actually get one in the net.” He smiled, the lights of the locker room sparkling in his dark eyes.

Nik ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair, biting his lower lip. “ _Whenever_ that is, Jonte, huh?” He stepped back, avoiding Johnny’s playful punch at his shoulder.

Grinning, Johnny picked up his bag, giving up the chase. “But I know you’re proud of it,” he continued, “You didn’t just push a puck past a tired goalie, you shot it from the blue line! Into the net! That was fantastic.”

Nik made a face as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He stood, staring into Johnny’s smiling eyes for a long moment before pulling a smirk and repeating, “It’s the preseason, Johnny. Nothing to get too worked up over.”

Johnny shrugged it off and clapped his friend on the back, grinning now. “Okay, if you’re not going to be proud of yourself, I will. The rest of the team will, but...” He lowered his voice as if one of the couple straggling Red Wings who were left were actually listening in to their conversation across the room. “...I’m the _most_ proud of _you_.”

He knew those words were coming.

Nik looked away, but he was sure Johnny had seen his smile. He just hoped the younger Swede hadn’t caught sight of his rosy cheeks, because that would only lead to more teasing. He hated when anyone saw him blush -- no matter how often it happened -- but especially Johnny. When he got embarrassed around Johnny, it only made him more flustered and made his cheeks even rosier than around anyone else. “Well, thank you, Jonte. That... thank you, I’m glad.”

Johnny didn’t say anything, and Nik didn’t look back to see how he was looking at him. He knew it would just make him blush more. “I’ll see you on the bus, buddy.”

“Okay, Nik. I’ll just be a second.”

When Nik stepped outside, he could see his breath in the cold September air. Reports were that it was muggy and warm back in Detroit, but the cool weather they’d had last night had worked its way over to Boston and was now making him hug his jacket tighter around his body.

A moment later, he felt something else wrap tight around his middle, then warm breath against his ear. “You need to not be so hard on yourself.”

Nik turned his head to see Johnny’s smiling face, eyes half-closed. He chuckled as Johnny rested his head against Nik’s, nuzzling his ear. “I’m not, I can’t let myself be satisfied, though. That’s how you get lazy and--”

Johnny stopped him. “ _I’m proud of you,_ ” he said, ending the sentence with a squeeze of his arms around Nik’s belly and a quick kiss to his cheek. “ _Very_ proud of you.” He turned Nik around in his strong arms, pressing their lips together as he pushed him against the dark wall of The TD Garden.

No one was around, but Nik couldn’t help but feel nervous when Johnny grabbed him. As soon as they kissed, though, he was completely lost.

He gave in, totally, letting Johnny slip his tongue into his mouth, relaxing against the bigger man’s body. “Thank you,” he finally said when the kiss ended, fingers clutching at the front of Johnny’s shirt, the feeling of his warm chest through the fabric making him squirm. “Maybe I should score again in the next game, then. What happens if I score twice?”

“More than this,” Johnny said, and he kissed him again, leaning his body against Nik’s, enjoying the way his smaller, older teammate cuddled into his lean body. “So you’d better do it, okay? Score twice and I’ll make sure you’re happy about it.”

Nik was laughing, trying to keep quiet before someone heard them. He pawed at Johnny’s chest, feeling safe in his arms. The big defenseman was so protective of him on the ice, but it didn’t stop there. No matter where they were, Johnny felt like a big, human security blanket he could snuggle into whenever he needed him. “As long as that’s a promise.”

“It is,” Johnny said, tipping his chin up with a finger. “And I don’t break promises.”


End file.
